Kurotsuchi (TTF)
| previous partner = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team =* Unknown Genin Team * | occupation = General of Iwagakure Secondary Combat Unit | previous occupation = 's bodyguard }} }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} * * * File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} * * (Apes) * }} Kurotsuchi (黒ツチ, Kurotsuchi) is a kunoichi from Iwagakure and is the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage, as well as one of his bodyguards during the . She later becomes a general in the Iwagakure Secondary Combat Unit. Appearance Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wears what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, the brown Iwagakure , fishnet tights and shorts over them. Personality Kurotsuchi is generally calm and easy going. She has displayed a powerful loyalty to her village, as she was more interested in killing the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails than actually protecting them. She decided this was the best plan so Iwa could become stronger than Konoha and Kumo. Like her grandfather, she is very audacious. She often sarcastically implies that because the Tsuchikage suffers from things like back pain he should be replaced by someone younger. She also has a childish side to her, which she hides, as seen when she reprimands on his childish excitement about flying when they were heading towards the Island Turtle, though she was secretly excited about the prospect as well. Kurotsuchi also has the utmost confidence in her skills, as seen when battling and capturing Kabuto, which makes her slightly arrogant of her abilities. History At some time before the , she lead a Genin team that consisted of Raian Getsueikirite and Aotsuchi. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi escorted the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting. When they were leaving the Tsuchikage hurt his hips trying to carry his own luggage, so she suggested that he should retire. Despite this, they managed to arrive at the Land of Iron without further incidents. During the meeting, she came to the Tsuchikage's defense during the Fourth Raikage's outburst. When Kurotsuchi heard that Sasuke Uchiha had infiltrated the meeting, she asked for permission to fight the man who defeated Deidara. The Tsuchikage agreed, but told her to keep out of the Raikage's way. She watched Sasuke's battle from the shadows and, when Sasuke caused the room to collapse, created a dome to protect herself from falling debris. She also fended off Zetsu's Spore Technique. While leaving the Land of Iron, she suggested to the Tsuchikage that they eliminate Killer Bee and Naruto so they can foil Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan and weaken Konohagakure and Kumogakure. When he disagreed, she exclaimed that he wasn't acting like the stubborn old man she knew of. He responded that he remembered who he was before he became a "hard-headed old man". Upon returning to their village, they were informed that the Earth Daimyo has approved the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces. She and Akatsuchi then joined Ōnoki to reinforce the garrison on the Island Turtle, before spotting and attacking Kabuto Yakushi and Deidara. After Ōnoki drew Deidara away to avoid damaging the turtle, she battled Kabuto and managed to trap him so that he could be interrogated by Aoba. However, Kabuto later freed himself by reverting into his snake-like form, claiming that knowing about Kurotsuchi's techniques beforehand had aided him in his escape. Knowing Kurotsuchi's techniques also helped him in lowering everyone's guard, giving him an opportunity to capture Yamato. Kurotsuchi gave chase after Kabuto, but Kabuto was able to hide in Manda II's nose and released the Summoning Technique, vanishing along with the giant snake. After escorting the island turtle back to Kumogakure, she is assigned to the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, unhappy with the fact that her dad was her commander. Abilities Nature Transformation Kurotsuchi is a skilled kunoichi capable of using several elements. She can use to erect a protective rock dome, that was sturdy enough to endure several tons of rock falling on it. Kurotsuchi can combine fire and earth elements to create , which in her case, creates quicklime. She can use to cause corrosive damage, and combine it with to increase its range and cause it to harden to trap the opponent. Summoning Technique She has shown herself capable of using the to summon apes to aid her in battle. Her proficiency with this technique is not yet known. Her personal summon is the giant silver-back gorilla, Yamazaru. Plot Trivia * Kurotsuchi (黒ツチ) means "Black Earth".